Mother's Day
by xxCelientje
Summary: Hermione celebrates Mother's Day with her husband and children. Mum!Hermione. ONE-SHOT, written for Dramione Fanfiction Writer's "Scenario Sunday" on Facebook.


**A/N:** This one-shot is written for Dramione Fanfiction Writer's 'Scenario Sunday' on Facebook. They asked us to write a story about Hermione being a mum, and because it's Mother's Day today, here's what I came up with :)  
No beta, so I apolagize for any mistakes.  
I hope you guys enjoy this sweet little one shot, I sure enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Hermione woke when her two children climbed into her and Draco's bed and snuggled against her. Scorpius in front of her, his blonde hair tickled her nose when he wiggled into her arms and rested his head against her chest. Carina cuddled against her back, her tiny arms came up to get a hold of her waist and she nestled her cheek against her mother's shoulder. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around her son, cuddling him even closer to her. She opened her eyes and immediately met her husband's grey ones, staring at her and their kids in amusement. She winked at him before closing her eyes again, it was still early and she wanted to enjoy this moment a bit longer.

The second time she woke up, the bed was empty and cold. She could hear sounds coming from downstairs and when she inhaled through her nose, she could smell the waffles that were being made. It was her favourite breakfast and every year on mother's day her children did their very best to make some for her. They refused help from their dad and brought her the most delicious breakfast in bed. The waffles never looked like waffles, the fruit was cut in uneven pieces and her coffee was always far too strong, but Hermione didn't care. For her it was the most perfect breakfast of the year, because her children made it for her with love.

About twenty minutes later Hermione could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and she quickly closed her eyes again. She knew how much her kids hated it, if she was already awake when they came upstairs to surprise her.

'Careful Scorp, if you drop that mum will scold you for it,' she heard Corina hiss at her brother.

'She's a witch, she can clean it up with a wave of her wand,' he replied, sounding just like Draco.

She smiled when she heard her husband chuckle behind the bedroom door.

'Quiet now kids, let's go in shall we,' he said before opening the door for his offspring.

Hermione pretended to be asleep as she listened to the little footsteps getting closer. For the second time this morning two bodies crawled beside her. This time they prepped her face with kisses and shook her shoulder to wake her up.

'Wake up mummy!' they both yelled.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and yawned. Her children looked at her with wide smiles and sparkling eyes. They both still wore their pyjamas and she could see the evidence of making breakfast on their shirts. Draco stood beside the bed with a tray in his hand, smiling at the scene before him.

'Good morning my loves,' Hermione greeted her family.

'Happy mother's day mummy,' Scorpius said, placing another wet kiss on her cheek before collapsing next to her on the matrass.

Carina turned around to her dad and when she nodded he placed the tray full of deliciously smelling food on Hermione's lap.

'We made you breakfast. All your favourites,' she proudly said, pointing at everything they made.

There was coffee, fresh orange juice, waffles with strawberry's, a bowl of fruit and a simple croissant.

'It looks delicious, sweetheart. And what is this?' she asked as she grabbed the envelop that leaned against her cup of coffee.

Her daughter just smiled and Scorpius leaned against her shoulder, smiling as well. Inside was a self-made card. It looked like her kids had painted flowers and animals on the front, and when she turned it around she saw three short messages in different handwritings.

 _'You're the best mum in the whole wide world'_

 _'I love you mummy'_

 _'Happy mother's day, Princess.'_

At that moment she felt like the happiest woman on earth. She had a wonderful husband and two beautiful children, who loved her very much. A few years ago she never would have guessed her life would look like this right now, but marrying Draco Malfoy was the best decision she ever made.

Hermione opened her arms and both her kids immediately dove under her arms and pressed themselves against her. She kissed both of their templets and hugged them close. When she looked up to her husband he moved closer as well, holding one hand behind his back.

'Whatcha got there, love?' she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Draco smiled and leaned in for a kiss. When his lips touched hers she sighed happily against his mouth. After seven years, she still couldn't get enough of the feeling of his soft lips on hers.

'Iewww,' Scorpius yelled beside her, making his parents pull back from each other with a grin.

Hermione grabbed a piece of fruit from the tray and popped it into her mouth. The sweet taste of mango almost made her moan. She grabbed another and held it in front of Draco's mouth. He opened his lips and she dropped it onto his tongue with a wink. Carina stole a piece of pineapple and Scorpius took a strawberry. For a few minutes the happy family enjoyed the fruit meant for Hermione and when the bowl was empty, they started on the waffle.

'Thank you guys, it tasted wonderful,' Hermione said, her heart filled with pride and love for her kids when they blushed and smiled at their mum.

When the two young Malfoy's went downstairs to grab some more fruit, Draco finally showed Hermione what he was hiding. It was a little blue box and she looked up at him with curious eyes.

'What's this? Are you proposing again,' she joked.

Draco just smiled and Hermione carefully opened it. Inside lay a beautiful silver locket and she gasped when she recognized it. It was the locket she'd set her eyes on a few years back, when they were still dating. Draco had promised to buy it for her, but when they came back to that same store a few days later, the locket was gone.

'I'm not even going to ask how you got it. It's beautiful, thank you Draco,' she whispered, reaching out for his hand.

He squeezed it before lifting it to his mouth to kiss her knuckles.

'Happy Mother's day Hermione. Thank you for giving me the two greatest gifts on the planet, thank you for everything you do for me and for them. You are absolutely amazing and I love you.'

Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Just before their lips touched, Scorpius and Carina ran back into the room. The two children climbed on the bed again and sat down between their parents, each holding a bowl of fruit. Carina curled up against her mom and Scorpius leaned his head on his dad's shoulder, popping a piece of melon in his mouth.

'Can't we have Mother's Day every day?' the little boy asked.

'Yeah,' Carina agreed. 'I love mornings like this.'

Hermione laughed and kissed her daughters cheek.

'Me too kids, me too.'


End file.
